Kiss The Girl
by soffia.elspeth
Summary: Tyrion wants to save Sansa any more humiliation and torture at the hands of his family but he knows that Tywin doesn't make empty threats. He must be the one therefore, to take her to bed. This story contains lots of smut but also the growing relationship between Tyrion and Sansa. Please leave comments as I would love to know your thoughts of the story and how you see it developing
1. Chapter 1

_Tyrion_

He knew his father never made empty threats, so when Tywin Lannister had told his son that Sansa Stark must produce a Lannister heir, Tyrion knew that he was not the only man in the running for the job. If he maintained his aversion to forcing himself on his delicate wife, the task would be passed to Jaime and failing this, Tywin himself to impregnate the girl.

Although Tyrion knew he disgusted Sansa, surely for him to father the child would be the least traumatic for her in the long run. Yes, Jaime was probably the beautiful knight that she would have dreamt of marrying and producing beautiful, little children with but after years of taking Cersei into his bed, would he be capable of showing the tenderness and modesty that one as pure and naïve as Sansa would require? And the idea of Tywin with her was too much to stomach all together. He must therefore bed her himself.

Since their wedding night, Tyrion had stuck to his word and not touched Sansa but tonight as he closed the door to their marriage chamber, he took a deep breath, swallowed a goblet of wine to steady his nerves and called to Sansa who was changing behind the privacy screen. "Sansa may I beg a moment of your time?", "Yes, my Lord….Tyrion". Tyrion patted the chaise he was sat on and Sansa joined him at a comfortable distance. He shuffled closer so he was within touching distance. She was dressed in a floor length, blue night dress. The pale colour of the clothing emphasized the beauty of her iridescent skin and the fire of her red locks, she looked beautiful to him. The fabric skimmed the curve of her womanly hips and caught at the point where her nipples grazed the dress. Any man would be lucky to take this girl into his bed.

"Sansa, my sweet lady, I feel that I again have to protect you from the tyranny of my wretched family. My lord father has made it all too clear, that by ones means or another, you are to carry a Lannister babe in your belly….." He let these words hang, seeing the colour drain from her face, the small relaxation he could always detect in her movements and expressions as she was able to shut the door to the whispers and games of Kingslanding was now eradicated and replaced by her Court face of stone.

He reached over to take her long, pale fingers in his small, pudgy hand but she withdrew further from him, flinching at the mere suggestion of his touch. "Sansa, I know that I repulse you and the idea of birthing a malformed dwarf is horrific but I do not know that our children would be stunted like myself and I would offer you love and gentleness that I do not believe that my father and brother are capable of providing. My father means for you to be taken by one of us before this week closes and I fear that I am the only one able to treat you as the lady that you are. I promise to protect and love you, to provide for you and our children and above all else, to do everything in my power to save you from my family!"

As Sansa, got up from the seat, her posture was still formal and defensive but she walked over and laid on the bed, beginning to slip the straps of her nightdress down her arms and looked up at Tyrion with determination in her eyes, "My lord husband, please…."

_Sansa_

She had known that she couldn't continue her unconsummated marriage to Tyrion indefinitely. She had ran through numerous ways to try to deceive Cersei and Tywin and thought that with the help of her handmaiden Shae, she may be able to keep up the pretence for a few months longer. But as Tyrion had sat opposite her, she could hear the concern in his voice and as much as she wanted to hate him, she found it hard to see him with anything other than pity. She had begun to understand that the persecution she had been subjected to by Joffrey, Cersei and the rest of the court was something that Tyrion had been dealing with his whole life. She felt dread in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Tyrion climbing on top of her but she did trust him more than the alternatives. Jaime was beautiful and a knight, the real life representation of her childhood dream husband but he was the honourless King Slayer, father to Cersei's bastard children and in her mind, just another cruel Lannister. And, just Tywin's proximity filled Sansa with dread, she could not bear the idea of Tywin raping her, stripping her and painfully forcing his seed into her, how could she love his child?

Tyrion, she knew would respect her and protect her. Although his obsession for whores was notorious, she didn't believe that he would be depraved with her. If she could just produce a male heir, then she would never need to sleep with him again. With this in mind, she slowly slid down the straps of her nightdress and called him to the bed, before the words caught, unsaid in her throat. But she told herself that she must continue, she could do this, she was strong, she was a Stark!

_Tyrion_

Tyrion climbed the two steps that had been pushed up against the bed, to make it easier for him to get in and out. He felt ashamed of himself that he could already feel his cock twitching as he looked down at his child wife lying, waiting for him in their bed. He knew he would have no difficulty completing his task but he would have to keep reminding himself to be gentle as it was his wife's first time. He wanted to make this a painless as possible for her, so he would have to please her but he didn't know if she would trust him enough to relax and enjoy this.

Tyrion took Sansa's hand in his and kissed it softly, then thinking that this may be easier for her if she could imagine some beautiful knight, he extinguished the lights. Sansa remained rigid as Tyrion moved up the bed to be closer to her head. "Please relax Sansa, I will try to make this as easy for you as possible", he whispered into her ear. He followed this with a trail of gentle kisses, running from the top of her ear down the curve of her chin. She smelled ever so sweet to him, clean with an underlying scent of lemon and sugar. He took a small strand of her hair and ran it through his fingers, oh to see the copper strands running over his skin. He had imagined touching her beautiful hair each night that he had slept on the coach across from her. Tyrion kissed the tip of her elegant nose, before slowly dipping down to caress her soft lips with his. He was surprised to fell that she didn't close her mouth to his but opened to allow him to slip his tongue in, feeling her sweet breath fill his mouth and taste her warm saliva tingle on his tongue. He would take this slow, though it took all his will to not pull up her nightdress and ravish her, he continued to lovingly kiss her.

_Sansa_

He was so gentle. How could her body betray her like this, instead of tensing to his touch, she felt herself softening, she wanted the comfort of his gentle touches, she wanted him to love her, she didn't need to pretend to herself that it was someone else, she wasn't thinking about who this was, just giving herself over to the sensations her body was experiencing for the first time.

He had been kissing her for some minutes and running his hands through her hair. Only her mother and nursemaids had stroked her hair before, and it felt comforting and safe. When Tyrion shifted his position and kissed the base of her throat, running his tongue along first one prominent collarbone, then the other, Sansa became nervous again. She knew the basics for what a maid should expect on her wedding night but she didn't know how a lady was expected to react and she had only been told of the pain when her maidenhead would be broken. But as Tyrion began to slide her straps down her arms, she felt the skin, goose pimple under his touch. "My lady?" he asked as he pulled the material over her breasts, down her stomach and needed her to lift in order to fully remove the garment. She was conscious of her body. Although the light from the torches had been removed, her eyes had become accustomed to the dim room and she could see Tyrion fully as she lay naked before him. But looking into his eyes, she only saw warmth and desire. Her eyes then wandered down to his breeches, she could clearly see his erection straining against the course cotton. Something felt different, although not confident, she felt a sense of power to know that her body was so enticing to him. She leant towards him, to try to show him, she wanted him to continue.

_Tyrion_

Could this beautiful angel really be encouraging him? Surely that was too much for a man such as him to hope for? As she lay naked before him on the bed, he saw her glance down at his engorged cock, he throbbed at the sight of her womanly body. He looked from her shy face down to her small breasts, tipped with rosy nipples, so soft that he just wanted to knead the flesh. His eyes followed her skin over her smooth, flat tummy and round hips, down to the auburn curls that hid her sex from him. He wanted her so badly and couldn't help but feel lucky that he was her husband. Tyrion removed his shirt and moved back to her side. He gave her another kiss whilst moving his hand up to touch her breast. She was hot to his touch and as he moved his thumb up to graze the surface of her nipple, he felt it harden beneath his touch, sending another twitch to his expectant cock. He lowered his head to enclose her other nipple in his mouth and softly sucked on the taut nub. Sansa lowered herself on the pillows, closed her eyes and bit lightly on her lower lip. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands, so occupied them by clinging to the covers beneath her.

Tyrion looked up at Sansa's face, fearing what she was feeling, but at the loss of contact so looked down disappointedly. Tyrion replaced his lips, lower, spreading kisses over her ribs and down to her belly button. The quick, flick of his tongue against her belly button made her wriggle underneath him. He moved his lips over the sensitive skin to the top of each thigh. Slowly, as not to alarm her, he gently touched the thick curls, drawing small shapes in the covering of hair. Tyrion could smell her arousal and as he kissed her legs, he hoped the musky, sweet smell would make his intrusion more comfortable for her, but before that he determined to pleasure her to climax.

Tyrion twisted his thumb down her curls, and began to slowly circle Sansa delicate clit. She let out a small mew and he couldn't help smiling against her thigh in satisfaction. He crawled from her side to between her legs and lowered his mouth to her mound. He sucked in her clit, running his tongue over the soft nub and drew his hand down, to trace sensitively across her wet lips. Whilst encouraging her thighs wider apart, Tyrion fumbled to find her opening and ever so gently dipped his middle finger into her wet folds. She was so tight, there was resistance around his finger. Pushing slightly deeper, he moved his finger within her, attempting to make it easier for her when his cock would push into her, forcing through her maidenhead. Tyrion could feel Sansa's muscles begin to tighten, as her moans became more regular, he slipped his second finger into her and held down on her stomach with his other hand as she bulked against the discomfort. He snaked his tongue lower to taste her sweet juices before continuing his assault on her clit. Sansa was clenching more against his fingers as he kept sliding his fingers in and out of her wet pussy.

_Sansa_

As she squeezed relentlessly against Tyrion's fingers, Sansa let out a low moan as a tingling sensation started in her toes and sent waves of pleasure out from where Tyrion had been sucking. The feeling seemed to release all her pressure and she lay, hips and legs bucking from the smaller after waves of her orgasm, sweating and breathing heavily against the pillow, shocked by the power of her climax.

Before she realised that he had even moved, Tyrion was standing at the end of the bed, removing his breeches. As the laces were untied, she saw his cock bounce out from its restraints, protruding from the mass of golden ringlets around. She was surprised by how red and swollen it looked, but only had a moment to look before he was knelt between her legs. He had one hand round his cock, guiding it into her entrance and one, steadying himself on her hip. "Please relax Sansa, this will hurt but I will be as gentle as I can". She then felt a deep, ache as Tyrion slowly pushed his cock inside her, she took several deep breathes whilst he stayed still, her walls stretching around his girth. She felt him sliding out of her and in the next second a lightning, white pain as he pushed fully into her, tearing her maidenhead. "It will be easier now" he groaned down at her. She could see the effort he was making to control himself, the beads of sweat were rolling down his temples, his hands on her hips were trembling and clammy.

_Tyrion_

She felt so good! Even as experienced as Tyrion was, it was taking all of his self-control to keep from falling over the cliff. Her warm, wet pussy gripped tightly around his cock. He wanted to grab her hips tightly and ram into her again and again but he cared too much for her to do that. So he slowly pumped into her, reassuring her as she looked up at him with a strained look of discomfort in her face, she was so brave, and he really did admire her strength. Tyrion felt the muscles in his stomach tightening and his thrusts became less controlled, his balls constricting, as he pushed as deep as he could into her tight pussy and felt his hot seed spill into her. He jerked his body into her a couple of times as the last of his cum seeped from his softening cock and slowly pulled himself out of her. He crawled up the bed, to be level with her and kissed her gently on the forehead. He was pleased, when she lifted her head and kissed his lips before rolling over on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sansa_

Sansa awoke later than normal the next morning. She could tell by the noise from outside the room that the servants were well into their morning routines already. She wondered if her handmaid had already been in to check on her.

As she became fully aware of her surroundings, the dull ache and sticky feel between her legs brought back the memory of last night's liaison and she instinctively looked around for her husband. Tyrion was sat at the desk reading a book he had bought back to their room earlier that week. However, when he instantly turned on hearing the rustle of the sheets as she made to move, Sansa realised that his reading was just a pretence and he had no interest in the book in his hands.

Sansa gave him a shy smile as she grabbed the bed sheet to wrap around her body as she made her way to the privacy screen. She knew it was silly to cover her body before Tyrion following their intimacy last night but she thought it improper to parade around naked in front of him in the light of day. The blue nightgown she had been wearing last night was now folded on the stool with her hairbrush placed on top so she could only assume that one of her handmaids had been in whilst she lay sleeping naked next to Tyrion. The thought embarrassed her, she didn't want to become the source of more gossip around the castle and especially about such a private matter.

Once dressed in her nightdress, she stepped out from the privacy screen and looked back in the direction of the bed. The bed looked disordered but from here she could not see the proof that she sought. She moved the thick blanket and was able to discern the small red mark on the sheet that she needed. She fully removed the blanket to make it easier for her handmaids to find, hoping this would secure her safety from Tywin.

_Tyrion_

Tyrion looked at her quizzically as she moved in the bed but thankfully, she smiled at him as she covered her body and proceeded to the dressing area. He decided to continue his charade of reading until she desired his conversation although he didn't take his eyes of her once her back was turned, peering over the top of the pages. She had wrapped the sheet around her chest tightly, allowing Tyrion to see her bosom pressing tightly against the cotton. The material skimmed over her hips and he pictured how he had run his hands over her last night. He was remembering the softness of her skin, the sweet smell that surrounded her hair and her whole body. All of her body, except for the area he had muzzled his mouth into. The strong, womanly smell that had leaked from her as he had pressed his lips to the sensitive skin at the top of her long thighs. He had hoped at that moment that she would forget herself and wrap her long limbs around his head, pulling him nearer to her womanhood, forcing him to bury his face in her red curls….

Only a moment later, Sansa stepped out in the forget-me-not nightdress she had been wearing yesterday, braking his train of thought. Her auburn curls were tumbling down to the gentle curve of her bum, her pale toes peeping out from the hem. He watched her as she crept to the bed, trying to distinguish what was causing the frown across her beautiful brow. He placed the book on the desk and moved to approach her as she flung back the blanket and began to examine the sheet.

It was only when she had finished rearranging the bed that she realised he was next to her. "Good morning Sansa", he took her hand in his and gently pecked the back of the skin affectionately. "How are you feeling on this bright morning?", "I am well my Lord, thank you for your kindness. And how are today?" she answered rather formally. "I am fine Sansa….. So, now that the formalities that curtesy dictates have been disposed of…may I ask what in Seven Hells you are doing to the bed?" Sansa blushed at the question and Tyrion realised that he should still be trying to be sensitive to Sansa's feelings as this was all so new to her. She dropped her head and replied, "I am making it easier for my handmaids to find the evidence of my ….maiden blood so they can bear witness to Lord Tywin that we have… completed his requirements and that he does not need to …..send an alternative". Tyrion smiled and placed a hand on each side of her jaw, he indicated for her to lean towards him. "Very wise, my lady" and gently kissed her on the forehead to reassure her. She raised her head and looked at him from beneath her eyelashes and returned his smile.

_Sansa_

"I will advise one of your handmaids that you are ready for them to come in now. I am to spend the day in the libraries but as I believe you have a lunch appointment with Lady Margaery, I am sure I will not be missed". He kissed her hand again and promptly left, closing the door behind him.

Sansa sat on her stool, awaiting one of the handmaids that she was sure the Queen had employed to spy on her. As she picked up the brush to run through her hair, she looked in the vanity mirror before her. She wondered if people could tell by looking at her that she had consummated her marriage, she couldn't decide if she felt any differently or not. She had thought that this would make her feel like a woman but she was still scared that Tywin Lannister would come to bed her, that Joffrey would force himself on her to continue his abuse and as she placed a hand on her stomach, a small part of her also feared that last night could result in pregnancy.

Whilst she was still deep in thought, the door was tapped slightly and one of her handmaidens entered. She wished she still had Shae in her service, she wanted someone that she liked around her this morning to talk with but at least this way the sheets were guaranteed to end up in the hands of her new sister or father.

"Good Morning Lady Sansa", she greeted as normal before crossing to make the bed as was the standard custom of her duties. Sansa watched as the girl saw the stain on the sheets, she squeaked before grabbing up the sheets, turning to smirk at Sansa and rushing from the room. Relief washed over her, followed by embarrassment as she imagined the conversations that would ensue about her. She pushed that to the back of her mind and picked up her embroidery as she waited for a maid to return to prepare her for her luncheon with Margaery.

_Tyrion_

Cersei approached Tyrion with a sneer of a smile on her face so he assumed she must have heard the news.

"Awww baby brother, I hear that you have finally managed to bury that little maggot of yours into the little dove? Tell me, did she scream as you tore into her or did you find that your tiny imp cock failed to satisfy even her?"

"Oh, sweet sister, I will not be regaling you with the intimacies of my married life. If rumours are to be believed, your life has enough depravity in it without the tales of my perversities!"

Cersei gave Tyrion a glare before walking off, failing to get a rise out of him had defused her interest in taunting him and the insinuations were not a train of conversation she wished to pursue. He was sure however, that she would try again with the softer target in the affair.

When Tyrion was sure that Cersei was gone, he continued his walk to the Hand of the Tower. Why wait for his father to come to him, he would simply go and tell him that he had finally bedded Sansa and would continue to do so until she quickened. He rapped on the wooden door of Tywin's rooms and preceded to push it open as he heard the deep "Proceed", commanded by his father.

"Tyrion, to what do I owe this visit?"

"As I am sure you are by now aware Father, last night I took my wife into our wedding bed. I will continue until I have got her with child and fathered a Lannister heir. I have come to ensure that as this has now been accomplished, neither yourself, Jaime or Joffrey will be paying any visits to my wife in his bed chambers."

"Of course Tyrion. Providing the Stark girl is with child within the year, there will be no need to take further action in the matter". This deflated Tyrion somewhat but would at least ensure Sansa a small respite from worry. "If there is nothing else, you are free to leave".

"As you wish father". And with that, Tyrion turned to the door, following his much trodden path back to the vast, airy libraries of Kings Landing.

_Sansa_

_Sansa was sat with Margaery and the other young ladies in the beautiful gardens eating cakes in the sunshine. Conversation had followed its normal flow as the sun was high in the midday sky. It wasn't until herself and Margaery went for a walk in the shady paths and they were alone that conversation turned to the previous night._

_"So, my dear Sansa, tell me about last night, the castle is awash with the news. Did Tyrion live up to his reputation? Was he able to satisfy you?"_

_Sansa blushed but did a deep sign before continuing. She had known that she would have to discuss this and had actually wanted to talk about it to Margaery, she didn't know if what Tyrion had done to her was normal or if the tingling that started in her toes and quickly sent shock waves through her body was normal. "I do not know what to tell you. I have no reference point to use but I was very surprised that my husband's stature do not cause us problems"._

_Margaery squealed with glee at getting this morsel of information and was determined to get the full story from Sansa. She hooked her arm in Sansa's and walked on at a steady pace, averting her eyes as not to cause Sansa any more discomfort. "And how was the stature of…..the rest of him? Was he in proportion to the rest of his body or average size?"_

_"Are you sure this is proper for Ladies to discuss". _

_"Of course my sweet girl, all the ladies discuss these things. They have only refrained their conversations in your presence as they know of your innocence. So, tell me, was he attentive to your needs?"_

_"He…" Sansa hesitated, flushing red across the top of her chest and across her cheeks again, her breasts heaving at the top of her dress as she became self-conscious. "He kissed me". "Where?". "….Everywhere, he was very gentle and I completely forgot that he was a dwarf and about his scarred face and that I don't love him. He made my body tingle and then I felt like…like, a wave was crashing out from me."_

_"Then his repute is well deserved it would seem. You lucky girl! So few men are able to understand how a woman's body works and how delicate we are to pleasure. And how was it when he put his manhood inside of you?"_

_Sansa looked over her shoulders quickly to check that no one had heard but to her great relief the tightly enclosed shrub pathways were clear in both directions. Margaery patted her hand encouragingly. "It was painful. I hadn't any idea it would be like that and I am still sore this day but Tyrion was not rough and he was saying sweet things to me the whole time. He seemed nervous…he was shaking at the end and he was sweating. Do you think I pleased him as a wife should?"_

_"Yes, Sansa, I am quite sure that Tyrion was more than happy with you. After all, you are the most beautiful girl in Kings Landing and you are his wife. Every man in Westeros should be jealous of him!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Tyrion_

_They ate in their room that night. On Sansa's return, she seemed more comfortable around Tyrion than she had been that morning and on finding him again at the desk, she knelt down beside him, her skirts billowing around her and asked that they supped in their chambers as she didn't want to face Joffrey and any taunting he may unleash on them. Tyrion gladly noted her concern for not only her own embarrassment but his discomfort also and happily agreed. _

_Their conversation was comfortable and easy as they ate their evening meal. After the desserts had been finished and they had shared a flagon of good Dornish wine, the plates were cleared and the servants dismissed for the evening. The pair settled into their normal evening routine, Tyrion at his desk reading and Sansa seated on her stool sewing. The sun was beginning to set and with the candles lit in preparation, the room was cast with a mix of warming colours and quivering shadows._

_Tyrion kept looking up at his beautiful, young wife. She really was special and intelligent and had the prettiest laugh when he cracked jokes when they were alone in their rooms and any number of other things that made him feel beyond lucky. He wanted ever so much to have her in his arms again, even if he did nothing more than hold her all night. Her hair was her most stunning feature, he decided. The only other woman he had seen in all Westeros with hair as beautiful was her mother. He had known a lot of whores with dyed red hair but none that shone like Sansa's or had the entrancing matching colour at the apex of their thighs. As much as he wanted the gratification of his own desires, he knew also, that he needed to sleep with Sansa again to increase their chances of conceiving._

_Tyrion replaced the book he had been reading back on the desk with a thump, sending a small dust scattering smelling of musk out onto the wooden top. He jumped down from his chair and crossed to the area that Sansa was seated in. The last of the days light was shining directly onto her head making her hair shine with more shades of red than he knew existed. Tyrion decided to broach the subject in as subtle way as he could manage, "Sansa, may I ask you a personal question?" _

_"My lord husband, as your wife you are at liberty to ask me anything you wish."_

_Tyrion considered the most delicate way of asking the next question without harming his child-brides sensitivities, "Sansa, I have told you before that you do not need to speak to me in such a formal way. I am Tyrion and you are Sansa, we are man and wife by the choosing of others but I want you to trust that I will protect and care for you and all I ask of you in return is your honesty and eventually, trust", "As I feel that luck is on neither of our sides, if our miserable lives are anything to go by, I cannot imagine that you will be with child from one night spent with me. I, therefore, think it would be advisable to continue our bedroom activities until you are certain that you carry my child. My monster of a father has given me one year to complete this task, before he intervenes with alternative options."_

_Sansa dropped her head, her shoulder slumping slightly as the deadline issued by Tywin was revealed to her. Tyrion chose to quickly continue before Sansa could fall further into sadness._

_"Hence, I need to ask you how you are feeling after last night. Are you very sore or do you think that we could try again tonight? And, please be honest with me, I will neither scold nor humiliate you for any answer that give me."_

_Sansa_

_Sansa was embarrassed at being asked such a direct question but resolved to answer honestly as her husband had requested. She rolled each hand into the sides of her dress, nervously twiddling the material as she raised her eyes to Tyrion's and said. "I am still slightly tender from last night, however I do not believe that it is enough to stop us from being intimate again tonight….just…..please be gentle with me."_

_Tyrion smiled and bent on one knee, taking Sansa's hand in his, kissing it ever so softly he said "That I can manage my Lady". _

_Standing again, Tyrion kept hold of her hand and led her towards the bed. Sansa began to undress before Tyrion asked if he may have the honour. The humiliation she had felt on her wedding day returned to her in brilliant clarity, thinking that she would have to kneel in order for her husband to undress her as she had done in order for him to lay his family cloak over her shoulders. But Tyrion stopped her as she was beginning to descend. He instead climbed the wooden steps he had positioned next to the bed, bringing himself level with Sansa's shoulders, relief washed over her, she wanted to feel like any other wife and didn't want to have to make special allowances for her groom. _

_Her thinking was cut short as she felt delicate fingers running down her slender neck and back up, negotiating the curve of the pink skin of her ears. She couldn't deny that Tyrion's touch was delightful, it made her skin tingle beneath his skilful hands. Her hair was still tied in the intricate style of Kings Landing with one braid running over her shoulder, either side of her head, leaving her neck fully exposed to Tyrion's caress. Ever so slowly, he began to run his hands down her willowy arms and settled on her waist in order to reach round and remove the thick leather belt that was tied around her middle. Taking this as her cue, Sansa worked on the remaining ties holding the front of her dress together. Once the front of her dress was fully open, Tyrion slipped it from her shoulders, the dress falling heavily to pool around her feet, leaving her in just the thin linen of her underclothes. Sansa, realising that her husband would be unable to reach over her head to lift the shift off, grabbed the material on each side and eased the garment over her head. She proceeded to remove her briefs so that now, keeping her back to Tyrion, she was fully naked. _

_Tyrion_

_"You are beautiful my Lady". Tyrion breathed against her neck as he kissed along her shoulder blades. "Sansa, if you lie on your front on the bed, we will try something that should make things more comfortable for you". Sansa looked at him curiously but did as he said. He then continued his careful, exploration of her skin. He ran his fingers down her spine, making her quiver under his touch, whilst his mouth pressed butterfly kisses into her shoulder blade. He could just make out the shaping of every delicate rib and one by one, ran his tongue along each. Shifting slightly, he lowered his lips to the flesh above her bum and gently sucked the flesh, leaving a moist pick mark. Sansa wiggled at this, which only encouraged him further. Moving to the very end of the bed and causing Sansa to look at him over her shoulder for the first time, Tyrion touched his fingers lightly to her toes. On running his tongue, along her insole, Sansa let out a high squeal and made to tug away, Tyrion held his grasp around her ankle, "My apologies, I did not know you would be so sensitive in that area" he said with a wry smile on his face and moved his attention to her ankle. Taking her other ankle in hand, he pulled her legs apart to accommodate his kneeling in-between. Sansa quickly buried her head back into the covers at the embarrassment of being exposed in this way. Tyrion treasured her innocence, it had been an exceedingly long time since he had known a woman to feel discomfort at her own body. Tyrion ran each of his hands up Sansa's legs and getting to her knees pushed her legs further apart. He now had a clear view of her pussy, the pink of her lips, surrounded by the red of her curls. Kissing his way up her thigh, he slowly moved his hand up her other leg, to the curve of her bum. Gently kneading the soft flesh there, he moved his fingers lower to slide over her lips. As his fingers continued their soft path along her folds, he moved his mouth to her bum and took tiny nips of the flesh. Sansa squirmed on his hand, as he began to feel her arousal wetting his fingers. His cock was straining desperately against his breeches, he felt like he would explode if he didn't get some contact soon. After tugging lightly on her lower lips and rolling the flesh between finger and thumb, Tyrion pushed his hand further beneath Sansa to find her hardened clit, squeezing the nub between his two fingers. He loved that Sansa's body was so responsive to his ministrations, it made his cock push even harder for release._

_Sansa_

_Forgetting herself, she moaned as Tyrion's finger rolled either side of her clit, instantly admonishing herself, she bit down hard on her bottom lip to prevent any further noise escaping. But as Tyrion continued biting her behind and enclosing her clit, she unconsciously pushed down harder on his hand causing Tyrion to let out a satisfied snigger over her shoulder but she could already feel the same sensation she had felt yesterday building and couldn't care. Sansa rocked her hips ever so slightly, back and forth, increasing the friction on her sensitive bud. With a loud wail, a sudden fever raced along her skin as her orgasm burst, jerking her hips away from Tyrion's contact, pin pricks cascaded throughout her body. Slumped against Tyrion's hand, she felt him place one last kiss against her bottom before withdrawing his hand. Turning to look over her shoulder with dazed eyes, she saw Tyrion standing, quickly undressing. _

_She felt him push her legs back together, "This way, I will not push too far into you and it should be easier whilst you are still sore". _

_He stepped one leg over Sansa and placing one hand on her hip to steady himself, lowered until she could feel his eager erection pressing against the curve between her bum and thighs. His fingers pressed between her legs, spreading her folds and he smoothly pushed his manhood into her. She felt the similar filling feeling but with less aching this time. She heard Tyrion moan as he pulled out and pressed back into her again. His legs straddling her, now that he had a rhythm he had a good hold on each of her hips and his breathing was becoming louder and more rapid. He was saying her name, she could hear him moaning "Sansa" over and over as he pushed into her, gaining speed and tightening his grip. _

_Tyrion_

_Tyrion was very quickly losing control. Her warmth was gripping tightly around his engorged cock and when he withdrew from her, he could feel her hot excitement as his cock slipped along her slick folds before burying himself back into her again. It was all too much for Tyrion and he deeply thrust into her, letting out a low growl, he felt his spunk erupt violently from his raw cock. He bucked against her again with another moan and holding himself up to his hilt inside her, felt his remaining cum pumping into her tight pussy. Tyrion's breathing slowed and he eased himself out of her sticky slit, his cock leaving a moist trail along her bum and thigh._

_Falling to her side, Tyrion kissed her, "I hope that I didn't cause you too much discomfort, I lost my self-control at the end and I apologise for that"._

_Sansa rolled onto her side to face him, "You did exactly as you said you would", kissing his scarred nose. She had a tender look on her face and his heart swelled at the affection. He wasn't expecting to find himself thinking so fondly of his little wife but she was quickly starting to dominate his waking thoughts. Laying on his back, his hands behind his head, with a satisfied smile on his lips, Sansa laced her fingers into his golden spattering of chest hair and settled her hand over his still racing heart._


End file.
